Sorrow
by ReigningRigamortis
Summary: Fifty years before the hero of Kvatch saved Tamriel, we meet two brothers. Opposite in nature almost, only time will tell what is to become of them. Violence, drug use, no swearing
1. Chapter 1

_The Writer: I suppose this is where I put my disclaimer. I don't own anything by Bethesda aside from my copy of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. I don't own any of the lore I'm basing this story off of.__  
That being said, if you guys like this, I'll write more to it, if not, it'll go into the pool of no return. With that out of the way… I give you "Sorrow"_

There was once two brothers, typical, like the grass growing all around their typical house. The boys, like every other, liked to run and play, getting dirty and not caring where they went as long as they had fun. They were young and they had each other, who would stop them? Time is the stopper of many things, life, youth, emotional wounds for some, and emotional health for others. Time also stopped such a strong bond between the two brothers. One going off into the Imperial Legion, the other… another, more sad and macabre story, and that is where we begin.

The boy in the Legion, going by the name Icail Roderick, was a good soldier. He would get his task and do it in loyalty to his Legion and to the safety of the citizens of Tamriel. Although he had one characteristic that many did not have in his shoes that made him different then the others. He could make the judgment call if a situation were to occur. Such as, if there was a domestic dispute and an enraged husband starts punching him, he would not go and unsheathe his blade to strike the man down; he would just use his guarding to tire the man into a passive, fatigued, state of normality. Because of this, he went up the ladder quickly, and was now a captain of the guard, proudly displaying his pearly white and gold armour. Icail was a role model among the citizens he watched over.

Then we meet his brother, Malakai Roderick, and we realize his story is quite different. Perhaps it was when he first tasted Skooma that sent him down the path, or maybe it was his parents' demise. Either way, what matters is what happened, not why it did. Malakai was no stranger to the streets, often sleeping soundly on a rock as if it were silk. He, like many others, was impoverished, and he didn't care. But his rags and unfamiliarity to success is not what's important, for what is, is far greater than such trivial human desires.

Malakai was going through withdrawal again from a lack of Skooma, and he was on edge like everyone else going through the occurrence. His friend, Sovientier, approached him and asked what was wrong, not knowing it had been days since poor Malakai's last fix.  
" 'Ey there, what ya doin' in the corner?" asked Sovientier curiously, whilst observing Malakai's constant fidgeting and grunts.  
"Nnng…guh…need…I need…need it…no money…need gold.." muttered Malakai, unable to speak any more coherently.  
"Gold? Haha you be a poor bugger eh? I got me some a'it!" cheered Sovientier in a mocking gloat. But poor Sovientier did not understand the ramifications of his words, as Malakai pulled out his otherwise-worthless rust-covered iron dagger from his sheath at his side and charged Sovientier. Sovientier, frozen from shock at his friend's lust for death amongst him, let out a disgruntled gasp as Malakai plunged in the dagger, again and again, until Sovientier fell in a bloody mess on the ground. Malakai then looted his blood-covered friend, taking the gold from him and feeling a little bit of a chill on him, but thinking nothing of it and only focusing on where a Skooma dealer would be.

It would be a full three days before Malakai – with a fresh renewal from his few bottles of Skooma and withdrawal seemingly far away from him – finally went to sleep on a hard and unforgiving dirt and rock bed, with the feeling of guilt and sadness for his loss of a friend. But it wasn't a very consuming guilt, nor was it a heavy sadness. He did not care that Sovientier had died, only that he died by his hand. Malakai had very poor empathy along with his other list of ailments. However, he did not slumber long, for a cold air soon flowed around him and he was disturbed. Malakai opened his eyes and peered up at a shadowy figure, causing him to jump in reflex to defend himself. The figure then put his hands up and spoke in a bone chilling voice that was both aggressive and serene at the same time,  
"Stay your blade, Malakai, I am not here for violence. I am here to offer you a timeless gift… I am here, to offer you into the ranks of the Dark Brotherhood. My name is Lucien Lachance."  
"… I've… Heard about the Dark Brotherhood before, but I'm not normally a murderer…" Malakai stated, in fear.  
"I also know you're not normally in the possession of much gold… we kill for profit in the Brotherhood, you'll have more gold than you can carry in that dusty sack on your belt, does this interest you?" questioned Lachance calmly.  
"Hmm…well yes, it does, but am I in now..?" asked Malakai curiously.  
"No, not yet dear child, but you soon shall be. You must perform a simple task. I want you to take this blade" Lachance pulls out a dagger that resembles Daedric-craft. "and stay the heart of another… she goes by the name of Martha Bellamont. She is a Breton who lives in Anvil. You must use the dagger I hold, for it is your pen, her blood, the ink, and her death, the signature you need to become a fellow brother. Do you understand?" asked Lachance, a morbid smile cast across his face.  
"Yes…I understand…" Malakai states, taking the blade from Lachance and looking it over.  
"Good…do understand though, if you fail, for any reason other than your own death, I will give you only one other chance. Do know, if you do fail, I shall take matters into my own hands with Ms. Bellamont." Lachance chimes in a feint happiness at the thought of murder, but then as quick as he arrived, Lachance fades away, the walls rippling a bit where he used to be, then nothing, and the air returning to the slightly warm and humid way it was before. Malakai had a lot to think over, but he knew he would have to do this, it was simply too good to turn down.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fast forward to the next day, we arrive with Icail. Read Chapter one or you will not get this! Disclaimer is also in Chapter One._

Icail arose from his bed, covered with red and beige silks. There was only room for one person, but he felt there was no need for a companion in these times. He had his city to worry about and its citizens to protect. Today was a special day, he thought to himself as he dressed up in his civilian garments, going downstairs and to his dining table to eat his breakfast, a soft bread roll, cheese, and some freshly squeezed grape juice from his personal vineyard in his backyard. He was to visit a woman in Anvil, Martha he believed her name was. She was having stability issues after her husband's departure and needed help with her child, Mathieu. It would be a long journey, but his complimentary horse would allow it to go by faster. Also, he would get to see some of the scenery of Tamriel. Thinking of the boy reminded him of when he was little, he thought about how he used to play for hours on end with his brother. How faired Malakai? It had been years since he last seen him, though Malakai was much more irresponsible it seemed. The last he had seen him was a penniless fetcher. Perhaps he had outgrown it. If not then maybe it was best if he didn't meet up with him for any reunions.

Malakai, having been too restless to possibly sleep any, decided to get himself up and head over to Anvil. The Waterfront had its charm, but he wanted to get into this Brotherhood soon. After all, Lucien had said it was very profitable. Maybe this was his chance to make a name for himself instead of just lay around each day begging or pickpocketing. He slipped his old dagger off his belt, and tossed it aside, making it clang against it's sheath and crack in a new pocket of rust. He couldn't pawn it and it was outdated thanks to his new dagger Lucien gave him. Speaking of that dagger, he took it out and examined it. It was very fine in craft, and was clearly Daedric, but something was… off about it. It felt warm on the hilt, but he could feel the cold radiating from the blade, completely contradicting itself. Perhaps it was magic, which if it was he didn't care. Magic was for the big headed mages over in that big tower on the eastern side of the city. He sheathed the blade, and then put it in the empty slot on his belt. Things were looking up indeed, but he felt a bit of a sweat coming on so he uncorked a bottle of Skooma and took a swig, putting the cork back on and stashing it secretly in his burlap sack. Feeling the effects of Skooma take over, he went on his way, wanting to get this initiation over with. He didn't like to kill, but he wasn't a stranger to it and if he didn't know the person he wouldn't really care.

As both brothers set off, they were bound to meet, but fate said otherwise, as Icail, ironically staying on the path, got into numerous altercations with two highwaymen, a pack of wolves, and three goblins. He certainly wished he brought along his armour, though he'd be ok, he was more skilled than anyone out here he believed. Malakai, skilled in Acrobatics and sneaking, journeyed on with no issue. He observed the crystal lakes, shimmering in the sunlight and rippling softly from the gentle breeze as the plant life around bustled from it as well. Today was rather nice for what was to transpire; maybe it was a sign telling him it was going to get worse. A foul taste entered his mouth at this thought. He was going to kill, how would he get away with it? How would Lucien find out? How would he actually go through with it? So many questions, not enough time to get them answered. Hopefully everything would work out in the end.

Icail managed to beat Malakai thanks to his horse, and went to Martha's residence. He knocked on the door, a solid thwok resonating from the sturdy wood. Her home wasn't very differential from other Anvil homes, though she had a garden and a few potted plants on the steps up to her doorway. It made her home nicer than most. As he was admiring, the door opened and Ms. Bellamont greeted Icail, and he stepped inside, observing the interior wasn't as nice as the outdoors. He could tell she didn't have the greatest of paying jobs.  
"Hail, Mr. Roderick." greeted Martha again, happy to see him.  
"Hail. How fairs thee?" asked Icail.  
"Well, though my boy, Mathieu, he is displaying rather unpleasing characteristics…" said Martha, a slight disturbance in her voice.  
"Well what are these?" questioned Icail, curious to hear the answers, and sitting down on one of the two couches that surrounded the brown wooden table containing various clutter, such as letters, a candle and a few books.  
"The boy made himself a wooden dagger, I didn't think anything of it until he made it sharp and made a model of a person with the Earth, only to stab and thrash it to pieces. Now, if that was it, I wouldn't be worried, but he also has brought home a few animals he's killed by throwing the dagger…" Ms. Bellamont answered, worry all over her voice and face.  
"Hmmm… that is interesting." said Icail, pondering the situation accordingly, whilst thinking the boy had to be pretty talented to kill with throwing the dagger.  
"Well, I don't want you to raise the boy, but could you just talk to him? Maybe give him some advice on what being a guard is like and its rewards? Or maybe just take him to go hunting?" asked Martha, hoping he'd agree to something.  
"Well Mathieu and I could talk, but it's a bit late to go hunting, perhaps another time though." he responded with, getting up and walking up the stone steps which was unusual to him, but perhaps it was natural to Anvil. He opened the doorway and stepped into the hallway, then knocked on the door leading to Mathieu's room.

Malakai had finally made it to Anvil, the Sun was nearing the horizon, and cast a shade all across the sky in a glorious cascade of colours. Malakai thought how lovely it looked, making him feel at peace as went into Anvil. Just as he went through the gate he realized he had no idea where Martha lived. He looked around for someone who looked like a local so he could ask them to see if they knew where she resided. He looked around building after building, before finally seeing an Altmer in commoner clothing. He approached him and tapped his shoulder, making him turn around.  
"Yes?" asked the Altmer, obviously a little irritated.  
"I was wondering if you knew where a Martha Bellamont lived?" questioned Malakai, looking around a bit for a guard before looking back at the Altmer.  
"And why would I tell you that exactly..?" rebuttled the Altmer. Malakai would need to earn the Altmer's trust then, luckily for Malakai, he was rather good at persuasion.  
"Ahh, sorry friend, I'm delivering a rare artifact to her." As he says this he pulls out his dagger to show the Altmer. "She is a collector I believe." he smoothly adds.  
"Hmm… I never knew that, well she lives down the street and to the right, careful of her son though, he's a little rat.." the Altmer says, muttering something about a pet under his breath. Malakai smiled in victory as he walked down the street and went up to her house. He noted some plants and wondered how anyone could enjoy those nasty things near them. He personally couldn't stand vegetation. All it did was suck up water, take up space, and die if it wasn't spoiled enough. Just as he was thinking this he realized how stupid he was being. It was still daylight out, and he was going through the front door. He pretended to care to the plants then ran off her backyard and found a secluded place, waiting for the Sun to fall from it's throne and the moon to rise in it's place.


	3. Chapter 3

_This'll be the last Author Note I'm willing to write, until the last chapter anyway. Enjoy to those who are reading this. –Rig_

The boy, most likely Mathieu, opened the door slowly. He stared coldly at the guard then warmed up a bit as he examined Icail's weapon.  
"Mommy want something from you?" asked Mathieu.  
"No, I just wanted to tell you a few things. May I come in?" replied Icail, trying his best to examine the boy's behavior closely.  
"If you want." Answered Mathieu, stepping to the side to let Icail in, wondering what his mom put the hapless guard up to. Though maybe he should give him a chance, after all he is probably trained and might show him a few things. Icail then begins to talk to the boy about various things, such as what the Imperial Legion trains you to do, what being a guard is about and how much fun it is to kill various bandits trying to blindly invade a city. While Icail did fear death, he did not disagree with what he was saying. The feeling of having the power to take a life was rewarding at the least. Though marauders and bandits and highwaymen were fun, killing the life of another citizen was never a fun thing in his mind. He still remembers his first mistake, striking down a man because he pulled a knife on another patron of a pub. It was supposed to be a suppressing strike, but he missed his mark and hit the man's arm and hit his shoulder. The blood was everywhere, and it was his entire fault. The man he protected was very grateful and the owner of the pub along with a few citizens came forth and said the victim was a very large nuisance and would not be missed, it still doesn't help.

It would be a few hours, the Sun sharing the horizon with its counterpart, then leaving the sky up to the moon entirely. The moon was a crescent, shining in a white luster light. Malakai was nervous but ready to join the Brotherhood. He stood up to peer in the window of Ms. Bellamont's home, seeing the back of a somewhat muscular man leave and what he believes is Ms. Bellamont closing the door behind him. Just then she turns around and he darts back down, shifting a bit knowing it wouldn't be long. He wiped a bit of sweat away as he went back to his hiding place to wait for more time to pass.

Icail made his way out of Anvil, hoping he made an impact with Mathieu. He waved to the guard at the gate, recognizing him. As he walked out of the gate he noticed something was up with his horse, it seemed spooked by something. Icail put his hand on the hilt of his sword and scanned the area. He noticed in some of the brush that there was movement in it. He walked over cautiously and saw a goblin, just as it turned around and looked at him. He drew his blade and waited for the goblin to make its move. The goblin shrieked it's battle cry and ran at him, Icail tensing up, went into action. As the goblin ran up and swiped at him Icail sliced a finger of it off, making the goblin yell in pain. As it reared back a little Icail spun around and made his mark on the goblin's waist, making the goblin's legs die first, then the torso. Icail sheathed his blade and sighed a bit, walking up past the light wooden gate and climbing onto his horse, then riding it back to the Imperial City to get some much needed rest in his home. A smile went across his face at the thought of how jealous the other guards were that he could afford a house and wondered about it as he rode through the path in the wilderness..

As the time moves forward, and two hours go by, he begins to move, walking up behind the backdoor and pulling out one of his three lock picks and breaking it almost instantly, having to cover his mouth to prevent cursing. Then he tried again, and it took him a bit with the last two tumblers but he eventually got it, slowly opening the door to avoid creaking, and opening it just enough to allow him in. He closes the door as he slides inside and stays close to the shadowy areas of the house, as most of the lights of the room have been extinguished. The moonlight allows for a bit of vision though. Not enough apparently as he knocks into a candelabra and it falls over. It clangs to the ground and he hears movement upstairs and he knows it's too late so he darts out the way he came and sprints out of the gate to the wilderness. The guards watched him suspiciously but he didn't care, he just kept running in absolute fear. His eyes only focused on important details and he moves like he never knew he could move before, only realizing he's tired when he stops by the lake he passed by coming here in the first place. Just then he also realizes another thing. He had failed, and now should probably find Lucien to inform him. But he didn't even know where Lucien was, he just appeared the first time, perhaps he would so again but only in a secluded place. He looked around and spotted a cave and went in, going to the very back of it to check for any other guests inside. Finding none he slips onto a mossy part of the ground and tries his best to relax, the loud thumping in his chest becoming a rhythm and he drifts off slowly. The air being damp and cold but he found it soothing. Just then, like before, the air became chilling and a shadowy figure gazing down upon him as he opens his eyes. He sits up and waits for who he hopes was Lucien to speak.

"You have failed in your mission… I am disappointed." Lucien says, various tones of anger and disappointment permeating from him.

"Yes…well… you see I am not normally used to this kind of thing." Malakai stumblingly spat out, nervous at what Lucien planned.

"Even a NOVICE could have easily killed that woman!… perhaps I misjudged you, perhaps I am currently misjudging you… only your performance in this next and maybe final task I am to give you. It is simple, I would say too simple but the Night Mother wants you to do it anyway. You are to go to Gottshaw Inn, which can be found along the Gold Road and near Kvatch, you are to kill an Argonian there. Don't worry about details on him, you'll recognize who he is the second you see him, besides, you can do some work this time too… Do try to kill this one also, if you are to fail, I shall kill you instead." Lucien recited with a spark of happiness now in him as he knew Ms. Bellamont was his for the kill. Then as quickly as he arrived, he vanishes just like he had before. Malakai smiled a bit as he had his next chance to get into the brotherhood. Now if only he knew where Gottshaw Inn was, Lucien probably wanted him to find it since it didn't sound like a renowned establishment. This time he would not fail, he had to succeed. He also needed some rest too, it was still dark out. Malakai's final thoughts were the fact that it smelled like flowers and mud in this rock hole.


End file.
